Pen Pals
by GoHansGuRlViDel3
Summary: Terada decides to have penpals for the class and chooses Syaoran's school...by chance Sakura gets syaoran as a pen pal and they start writing to each other R/R


Konnichiwa minna! It's Sakura again! I'm back with a brand new story! hehehe well this is TOTALLY S+S!! in this story, S+S don't know each other.Meilin is Sakura's best friend and Tomoyo is Syaoran's cuz! lol I switched it! there may be a little Terada and Rika romance and get together in here in future chapters! ^o~ everyone is also around 12 in the beginning and like 16 and 17 in the end heheh ^o^' well.R/R!! tell me what you think of it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! I ALSO DO NOT OWN CLAMP SO DON'T SUE ME!!  
  
Pen Pals  
  
The Letters By: Sakura  
  
Sakura was sitting in the English class. She sighed. This was so boring, she thought. She was about to fall asleep when Terada Sensei clapped his hands and coughed to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone! May I have your attention! Today we are going to do something a little different.we are going to write letters to pen pals in China!" he smiled.  
  
Everyone sighed and Terada Sensei laughed.  
  
"OK, guys. We got the first letters today and you will each get a letter. You are not required to be permanent pen pals but you are required to write at least one letter to the person you get."  
  
Terada Sensei walked over to his desk and picked up about thirty envelopes. As he started to pass the out he said, "They are from a school in Hong Kong, China, called Onishi Takijiro Central. (A/N ur probably wondering where I came up with a name like that! hahah ^_^' I'm doing a research paper in school on the Kamikaze Pilots and that was an admiral and creator of the Kamikaze attacks my hero! ^_^ stupid americans.)  
  
Sakura sighed and picked up the letter that Terada Sensei put on her desk. I hope it's a girl, she thought. She opened the envelope and opened the folded piece of paper. She read to herself:  
  
To whom it May Concern,  
  
Ni Hao. My name is Xiaolang Li. I go to Onishi Takijiro Central School in Quarry Bay, Hong Kong, China. I am the leader of the Li Clan. I am 12 years old and I am a male. I expect to here back from you.  
  
From, Xiaolang Li Wow, he's got good handwriting for a boy, she mused. She smiled. I'll write to him when I get home, she thought.  
  
"Bring in your responding letters by the end of the week," Terada sensei said, walking around. "Who do you have, Meilin?" he asked. She smiled brightly at him. (A/N: Meilin likes Terada sensei lol I thought it would be cool for Rika to have some competition ^_~) "I like your outfit today Terada sensei. Actually, all your outfits are very elegant," she smiled and battered her eyes.  
  
"A girl named Tomoyo Li," she licked her lips. Terada laughed and walked away towards Rika. Rika saw Meilin and Terada sensei flirting and she was steaming. If it was possible, you could see the steam coming out of her ears.  
  
Terada sensei leaned in really close to Rika and smiled. Rika loved that smile. She sighed dreamily. "Y-yes sir? I-is something wrong?" she laughed nervously. He stared at her and shrugged. "Nope.so who do you have?"  
  
She shakily reached for her envelope and read the name. "Um. a girl named Meilichi Ryu." she said and looked into his eyes. Terada blushed slightly. "G-good." he said and walked away to another part of the room.  
  
The day finished and Sakura went home. She sat at her desk in her room. She was thinking of what to write to the conceited boy. She just started writing.  
  
Dear Xiaolang,  
  
Konnichiwa! My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I live in Tomoeda, Japan. I go to Tomoeda Elementary School. I have brown hair and emerald eyes. I am quite popular. Are you popular? I'm about 5ft tall now. I am on the cheerleading team and I am head gymnast of the entire school. What do you look like? What do you like to do for fun? I like to roller blade and I like to hang out with my friends and go to the movies. Hm.I look forward to hearing back from you!  
  
Love Always, Sakura Aika Kinomoto  
  
She smiled. Tomorrow she was going to give it to Terada sensei. She was eager to go to Syaoran ASAP! Sakura finished her homework and went to bed.  
  
::The next morning::  
  
"Sakura!" Touya yelled from downstairs. Sakura shot out of bed and quickly got dressed. "Kero!" Why didn't you wake me!" she yelled at the litte creature that was barely awake. "I did," he said softly and fell back to sleep. She grabbed her note and put it in her book bag. Sakura sighed and ran downstairs. She grabbed her toast and ran out the door.  
  
::at school::  
  
Sakura walked in to the classroom. "Ohayo gozaimasu Tomoyo-chan!" she smiled cheerfully. Tomoyo smiled at her. "Ohayo Sakura-shime." Sakura blushed slightly. Everyone took their seats as they heard Terada-sensei walk in the class room.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu class. Today I am going to collect any letters that you may have for your pen pals. Please pass them forward." Sakura turned around and gathered everyone's notes. She brought them up to the front of the class and handed them to Terada-sensei.  
  
Sakura went back to her seat and smiled. She couldn't wait for Syaoran's reply letter.  
  
Ok! that's it for chappie one minna! please review and tell me whatcha think!!! Thanks!! OH and I promise to update my other stories soon -.- I got a lot of emails to update and I will soon! ttyl 


End file.
